Menu sous-entendu
by Comiceses
Summary: "Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, j'ai essayé d'être gentille et de l'encourager mais ça ne marche pas et cet imbécile fait souffrir mon meilleur ami. Changement de tactique, à la fin de l'été toute la famille saura qu'Albus Potter sort avec Scorpius Malfoy, foi de Rose Weasley !"


\- Rose tu pourrais nous laisser un moment s'il-te-plaît, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Scorpius … marmonna Albus.

\- D'accord, à plus tard les amoureux !

\- Rose ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la situation. Six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils continuaient à se cacher, ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous refusez de la dire à tout le monde, puis voyant Scorpius hausser les épaules, l'air quelque peu résigné, elle rectifia, pourquoi Albus tu refuses de le dire à tout le monde.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. S'il-te-plaît laisse nous seuls 5 petites minutes, répliqua-t-il agacé.

* * *

\- C'est vrai tu viens au terrier cet été ? Mais c'est génial ! Albus s'est enfin décidé à …

\- En tant qu'ami comme tous les ans, la coupa brutalement Scorpius alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer une danse de la joie.

Son grand sourire se mua en rictus énervé et elle murmura alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait pour rejoindre la grande salle :

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, j'ai essayé d'être gentille et de l'encourager mais ça ne marche pas et cet imbécile fait souffrir mon meilleur ami. Changement de tactique, à la fin de l'été toute la famille saura qu'Albus Potter sort avec Scorpius Malfoy, foi de Rose Weasley !

* * *

\- Scorpius, entre mon grand comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Par contre tu es toujours aussi maigre. Tes parents ne te nourrissent donc pas ?

\- Grand-mère lâche-le tu l'étouffes !

\- Excuses-moi mon Bubus. Tu aides ton ami à monter ses affaires dans la chambre des garçons ? On va bientôt manger, vous nous rejoignez ? Tout le monde vous attend pour commencer.

Les deux garçons partirent en direction des étages en marmonnant chacun de leur côté, pendant que Molly Weasley retournait dans son antre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Bubus, j'ai plus 5 ans …

\- Je ne suis pas maigre mais mince, nuance. Et je suis très bien nourri, c'est juste que les elfes nous concoctent des repas diététiques qui nous permettent de garder notre ligne et que …

Le reste de leurs grommellements se perdirent dans les étages.

* * *

\- Ah enfin vous voilà, vous en avez mis du temps pour monter une misérable valise ! Mais vous êtes tout rouges, il doit faire chaud là-haut ! Déclara Rose lançant les hostilités.

\- Une chaleur à crever, vous avez de la chance de pas être installées sous les toits les filles. Répondit Fred à la place de son cousin qui rougissait encore plus et ne savait quoi répondre.

Albus fusilla Rose du regard et Scorpius haussa un sourcil, amusé quoi qu'étonné que leur alliée, celle qui leur servait d'alibi depuis plusieurs mois joue à ce jeu-là. Mais, après tout, il s'en moquait un peu, tout ce que lui attendait était qu'enfin Albus assume son homosexualité et leur couple devant sa famille.

\- Allez tout le monde à table, lança la matriarche qui arrivait dans la pièce, les entrées lévitant à sa suite.

Scorpius et Albus s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, ce dernier en profitant pour saisir la main de son petit ami sous la table. Rose s'installa en face d'eux, leur envoyant un sourire qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Progressivement, ils se détendirent, voyant que le repas se déroulait sans anicroches et que les conversations tournaient autour de sujets banals : Poudlard, le boulot, les études, ce que chacun ferait pendant les vacances. Quand on arriva au dessert, Rose se leva, attirant toute l'attention sur elle et déclara sans se départir du sourire qu'elle arborait depuis le début du repas :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer …

\- Tu as eu un T en métamorphose, proposa immédiatement Fred.

\- Non, tu acceptes qu'on refasse entièrement ta garde-robe ensemble pendant les vacances, contra Lily.

\- Tu vas accomplir mon rêve en faisant exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, s'extasia Georges avant de recevoir un coup de sa femme sur la tête.

\- On va former une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle qu'on appellera la WeasPott, clama James.

\- Tu as perdu ton édition collector et dédicacé de l'histoire de Poudlard, proposa sa cousine Molly, plus terre à terre.

\- Tu quittes Poudlard pour parcourir le monde à dos d'hippogriffe ! Lança Hugo, puis voyant tous les visages tournés vers lui, il se rétracta, … En fait non, oubliez.

\- Tu organises une fête clandestine avec de l'alcool chez vous pour fêter la fin des cours, sourit Louis.

\- Louis ! S'indigna Hermione.

\- Enfin, j'espère pour toi que c'était pas ça et si c'est le cas tu peux toujours te rétracter ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à tes parents.

\- Tu as compris le fonctionnement de la machine à nettoyer la vaisselle des moldus ? Demanda Arthur les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- Tu vas essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de ta maison l'année prochaine, hasarda Roxanne.

\- Tu as préparé des activités pour les vacances, peut-être une course de saut d'obstacle, s'enthousiasma Dominique.

\- Tu quittes Poudlard pour développer ta propre entreprise de potions, proposa Lucy.

\- Tu vas te marier, dit Victoire les yeux brillants.

\- Non ça c'est toi mon cœur, lui murmura Teddy à l'oreille.

\- C'est votre dernier mot ? Parce que vous êtes vraiment mauvais aux devinettes, se désola Rose.

\- Elle n'oserait pas nous balancer n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha Albus à son voisin dans un souffle, resserrant sa prise sur la main de celui-ci.

\- On va pas tarder à le savoir répondit-il.

\- Je sors avec Gareth Finnigan, annonça-t-elle enfin.

On entendit un bruit de verre brisé, à l'autre bout de la table. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron qui regardait sa fille d'un air choqué, tandis que sa femme posait une main sur son bras et se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Albus soupira de soulagement, alors que Scorpius ressentait une pointe de déception incontrôlable et lâchait la main de son petit ami qui reposait à présent sur sa cuisse, plaçant les siennes sur la table.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Fleur. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta cousine, Dominique ! Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de personne.

\- Elle a encore le temps, la rassura son mari.

\- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille ! Il était temps qu'un garçon s'en aperçoive. Et toi Scorpius ? Avec ton visage d'ange tu dois avoir pas mal de filles à tes pieds, questionna Molly.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un mais c'est compliqué et non-officiel.

\- Ah … J'espère pour toi que ça va s'arranger.

\- Moi aussi je l'espère de tout cœur, déclara Rose.

\- Merci à toute les deux, on verra bien comment cela évoluera.

\- Et toi, Albus ? Tu ne dois pas non plus avoir des soucis côté cœur ! A ton âge, ton frère faisait des ravages.

\- Mais j'en fait toujours, s'indigna le concerné.

\- Heu … De quoi ?

\- A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûre, grand-mère. Tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point Albus peut être indélicat avec certaines personnes, intervint Rose.

\- Tu as bien une petite-amie ? Continua la grand-mère sans prendre en compte les interventions de ses deux autres petits-enfants.

\- Oui, dis-nous Albus, tu as bien quelqu'un, insista sa cousine.

\- Euh …

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, il a quelqu'un, regardez comment il rougit, le chambra Fred.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! S'extasia Victoire. Le jour où Louis sera dans cet état à cause d'une fille, je me teindrai les cheveux en rose.

\- Évite les paroles en l'air. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et ils seraient bien capable de te le rappeler, l'avertit Teddy.

\- Tu ne nous en avait jamais parlé Albus, s'indigna sa mère, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oui Al', depuis combien de temps ? Insista Rose. Il me semble que ce n'est pas tout récent.

\- Euh … un petit moment disons.

\- Un petit moment ? Tu peux peut-être préciser ?

\- Quelques mois marmonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Quelques mois ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Ça doit être du sérieux alors ? Questionna sa mère.

\- Euh … Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda timidement Lily.

\- Oui. Répondit-il sans hésiter cette fois.

\- Tu as raison Vicky trop mignon ! Acquiesça Dominique.

\- Elle a de bonnes notes ? Intervint son oncle Percy, dont la femme écrasa le pied.

\- Voyons ce n'est pas le plus important !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Audrey, ce n'est pas grave, et oui, de très bonnes notes.

Scorpius et Rose commencèrent à froncer les sourcils. Certes il n'était pas mauvais élève, mais de là à parler de très bonnes notes … Ça ne servait à rien d'enjoliver la vérité, tous les membres de la famille le connaissait bien depuis le début de sa scolarité et savait exactement combien de B.U.S.E.s il avait eu. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas réagi à l'usage du pronom féminin. Mais, malgré leur perplexité et le mauvais pressentiment de Rose, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle est belle ? Interrogea Louis.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas le plus important, le gronda Lucy.

\- Mais si, Louis a raison. Albus, la personne que tu fréquente est-elle une belle jeune fille ? Précisa Rose en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots pour que cette fois la réponse ne puisse prêter à confusion.

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est une belle jeune fille.

\- De toute façon : L'amour rend aveugle ! Déclara Fleur dans sa langue natale.

Pendant que le reste de la tablée discutait de la véracité de cet adage français et une fois remis du premier choc, Scorpius enleva brutalement la main d'Albus qui était jusque-là restée posée sur sa cuisse et Rose donna un violent coup de pied sous la table à son cousin ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Alors, dis-moi, intervint pour la première fois Harry, coupant court au débat, est-ce qu'on pourra la rencontrer ?

\- Euh, oui, peut-être.

\- Chouette, s'exclama Lily, ça fera comme si j'avais une grande sœur !

\- Et nous, on sert à quoi ? On fait de la figuration ? S'amusa la jeune Molly.

\- C'est différent, vous vous êtes mes cousines, avec elle, je pourrai …

\- Veuillez m'excuser, la coupa soudainement Scorpius.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et partit en direction du jardin, très rapidement suivit par Albus.

\- Je … je reviens tout de suite.

* * *

\- Scorpius. Scorpius attends-moi !

Le jeune Potter attrapa le bras de son petit ami à quelques pas de la maison. Celui-ci se retourna et se dégagea vivement avant d'exploser.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas leur dire, que tu ne sois pas prêt, mais par contre je ne peux pas accepter que tu aies honte de moi, de nous au point d'inventer de tels mensonges. Au revoir Albus.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je m'excuse mais que mon père m'a envoyé un hibou comme quoi je devais rentrer immédiatement. Enfin je ne sais pas moi ! Visiblement tu es assez doué pour inventer des mensonges alors débrouille toi pour en trouver un crédible ! Et si tu veux ridiculise moi par la même occasion, de toute manière tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti stupide à l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ?

\- Ce que j'aurais voulu ? Que tu leur dises la vérité, c'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Mais si c'était vraiment trop pour toi tu aurais au moins pu couper court à la conversation !

\- Mais vous me poussiez tous à répondre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé avec Rose ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle a lancé ce sujet totalement par hasard !

\- Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Après qu'on ait parlé de cette semaine à Poudlard, elle est venue me voir. Quand je lui ai dit que tu m'avais invité au terrier elle était super contente, elle pensait que tu allais enfin assumer, comme moi je l'avais pensé avant elle. Elle est furieuse que tu ne penses qu'à toi et qu'on continue à se planquer. Et moi, je n'en peux plus. Je sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

\- Tu as raison. En fait, je sais exactement où j'en suis, et je sais pertinemment que je t'aime. Ce que je ne sais plus c'est où tu en es toi. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais après six mois notre relation n'a toujours pas évolué. Alors permets moi d'avoir de sacrés doutes.

Scorpius n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

\- C'est faux ! Tu sais très bien que je suis sincère avec toi dans mes sentiments. Et Rose est au courant, moi j'appelle ça une sacrée évolution.

\- Tu parles, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire glacial, elle aussi tu refusais de la mettre au courant. Il a fallu que je t'embrasse dans un couloir alors que je savais qu'elle nous suivait et qu'elle avait de sérieux doutes. Et même là tu as essayé de nier avant de te rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien et qu'elle était heureuse pour nous.

\- Quoi, tu savais qu'elle était là ?

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais plus cacher ça à Rose et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir, de quelqu'un pour me rassurer quand tu me disais qu'on allait attendre encore un peu, que tu ne te sentais pas prêt. De quelqu'un qui comprenne que je puisse être jaloux et possessif. De quelqu'un pour me dire que tu es peut-être un idiot mais un idiot amoureux. Mais même elle qui te connaît depuis toujours, même elle, elle n'arrive plus à te trouver des circonstances atténuantes ! Elle ne te comprend plus, on ne te comprend plus ! Mais pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur ! Voilà c'est dit, je crève de peur. J'ai peur de les décevoir, peur qu'ils ne me comprennent pas, peur qu'ils me rejettent. J'ai peur qu'ils fassent pression sur moi et qu'ils nous fassent rompre. Je n'ai pas un quart de ton courage, de ta force de caractère et de ta persévérance. La seule chose que j'ai c'est mon amour, alors j'essaye de faire avec. Je … je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu en souffrais autant, je suis désolé.

A ce point-là de la discussion, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Scorpius et Albus sanglotait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses moi aussi j'ai peur ! Ma famille est composé de sang-purs ultra conservateurs, tu penses qu'ils réagiront comment en apprenant que leur unique héritier est gay ? Je pense qu'un an après j'aurais un petit frère ! Toi au moins tu as eu la chance de naître dans une famille plus tolérante, au moins au niveau du sang ils ne disent rien. Mes grand-parents m'ont répété toute mon enfance qu'il fallait mépriser les nés-moldus, qu'ils nous étaient inférieurs. Mes parents intervenaient et leur disaient de se taire, que ça ne pouvait nous attirer que des ennuis mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ne partagent pas les mêmes idées. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Cela fait partie de nous, moi je ne me suis pas levé un matin en me disant que ce serait sympa d'aimer les garçons parce que ça énerverait mes parents. Après il nous reste deux choix : on peut ne pas assumer, mentir toute notre vie et être malheureux ou bien on peut s'affirmer, être honnêtes envers les autres et surtout envers nous-même et vivre heureux en se moquant de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Bon c'est peut-être un dessin un peu grossier mais c'est l'idée. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Est-ce que la question se pose ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Albus lui prit la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et prit une grande inspiration :

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

* * *

Voilà fini, j'avais cet OS au fond de mon ordinateur depuis un moment et je me suis dit autant publier même si ce n'est pas grand chose ... Après tout il faut bien commencer quelque part !


End file.
